Mazinger Z (Shin)
Mazinger Z (マジンガーZ) of Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!, is the primary robot of the series. While its appearance and role in the series is the same as the original manga, there are some differences between them such as the influence behind their creation and even features a new way to fight. History After a close encounter with Dr. Hell and being scarred by Baron Ashura, Juzo Kabuto uses the data from the prototype robot Energer Z made by him and his son Kenzo Kabuto to create an improved version of it with influence from the Mycenaen warrior, Zeus (where the Z in Mazinger Z comes from). When Baron Ashura's Ashura Corps attacked his home, Juzo sent the Hover Pilder to Koji for him to pilot. With Koji getting used to the controls, he eventually overpowers Ashura's assault with the Mazinger's power but at the cost of Juzo's life. For the rest of the series, Koji would fight with the Mazinger against Hell's Mechanical Beasts all the while uncovering the hidden history of Tsubasa Nishikiori and the Mycenae Empire. In the battle against Hades when the past and present collide, the Mazinger's use of Rocket Punch inspired Zeus to use a similar attack. The same arm became a big discussion between the Photon Power Laboratory and Dr. Hell. Eventually, with Tsubasa's command, the severed arm of Zeus becomes the God Scrander with a program based on Juzo appearing. At the end of the series, the Mazinger faces off against the Hell King Gordon robot fortress controlled by Dr. Hell. With all of his comrades defeated, Koji unleashes the 100 Rocket Punch attack on the King of Hell before making them combine into a giant fist to land a finishing blow to Hell. But with Hell's defeat came the Mycenae Empire and Koji charging the Mazinger with a Big Bang Punch. As seen at the start of the second episode however, it shows the Mazinger lying defeated. What happens afterwards this is unknown. Attacks and Weapons The Mazinger Z has mostly the same attacks as the original model from the manga but some are slightly changed. It appears to lack the Missile Punch and other features such as the Iron Cutter from the anime. *'Rocket Punch': the signature attack of the Mazinger, launching the forearm toward an opponent, it is powerful enough to blast through nearly any enemy. **'Iron Cutter': (Super Robot Wars V only) Mazinger sprouts razor-blades from its forearm to add cutting power to its Rocket Punch. *'Rust Hurricane': A powerful blow of wind in that can cause enemies to dissolve from the corrosive elements mixed into it. *'Breast Fire': Using the heatsinks on the chest, the Mazinger can convert the Photonic Energy it stores into heat and shoot it at an opponent, causing it to melt. *'Koshiryoku Beam': A blast of Photonic Energy from the eyes. At regular output it is not very strong, but at full power it is one of the Mazinger's most powerful attacks. *'Drill Missile': (Super Robot Wars V only) Mazinger fires small, needle-like missiles from ports in its upper arms. Mazinger fires these after shooting its Iron Cutter. With God Scrander *'Big Bang Punch': With the God Scrander transforming the Mazinger into a form resembling Zeus' fist (even making it glow gold) it is launched at an opponent at overwhelming speed surpassing nuclear bombs, making it the Mazinger's most powerful attack. *'100 Rocket Punch Barrage': by using mass produced fists of the Mazinger Z's own fist, they can be launched at an opponent for a powerful attack. After the initial attack the fists combine into a gigantic version of the Mazinger's fist and is launched at an opponent to deliver the finishing blow. *'Dynamic Combination': (Super Robot Wars BX only) Mazinger Z turns into its Big Bang Punch form and Mazinkaiser SKL mounts it. The gigantic fist collides with its foe and Mazinkaiser SKL follows up with a Thor Hammer Breaker, knocking the hapless foe into the sky. Mazinger Z turns into its regular form and fires a full-power Koshiryoku Beam, while Mazinkaiser SKL fires off an Inferno Blaster, causing a massive explosion visible from space. At the end, Kouji, Kaido and Magami yell, "We are Hell!" Equipment Hover Pilder The command center of the Mazinger Z. Much like the original it can serve as a mode of transportation and is armed with Photon Beams and missiles. Jet Scrander An attachment to the Mazinger to allow flight. Unlike the original, it only appeared twice as it was destroyed when Kouji had to eject the Scrander mid-air and sent it crashing into the mountain below after Mazinger Z was electrocuted and disabled in flight. It possibly wasn't made from Super Alloy Z, hence it's destruction, as Mazinger Z was able to survive the crash unscathed. God Scrander Originally the severed arm of Zeus, it served as a powerful source of Photonic Energy. Juzo secretly modified it to be an attachment of the Mazinger with the call "God Scrander!" causing it to unfold and attach itself to the back of the Mazinger to give it bigger and stronger wings than the Jet Scrander. It also features a transformation that changes the Mazinger into a forearm by making three fingers appear with the Mazinger's arms serving as the other two. The head and other features are folded inward to change it into a form similar to Zeus' fist, giving it a golden glow. Trivia * The concept of the Big Bang Punch started in the canceled Dai-Mazinger. Image Gallery Img_chara_01_01_01.jpg Img chara 01 01 04.gif|Mazinger Z equipped with the God Scrander. Img chara 01 01 05.gif|Mazinger Z and the God Scrander's transformed state. 10425467_764005236953816_6558661938284319807_n.png|Shin Mazinger Z d654e70f.jpg|Koji and Mazinger Z 995283_675601035794237_904688283_n.jpg|Shin Mazinger Z 998149_693892907298383_1091105747_n.png|Shin Mazinger Z 1236082_620115411342800_1717124141_n.jpg|Shin Mazinger Z 1377353_636678799686461_319687215_n.jpg|Shin Mazinger Z 1504372_525789434207462_1021844109_o.jpg|Shin Mazinger Z 10423706_10204223029044776_9068276857316978315_n.jpg snapshot20090921014323.jpg snapshot20091008203109.jpg 28-600x339.jpg 29-600x339.jpg 39115_414645432583_4494610_n.jpg 38781_414641922583_8337292_n.jpg 35946_414639037583_5577629_n.jpg 1934934_69159057583_6524032_n.jpg 40667_414634832583_8327808_n.jpg 40667_414634837583_8059403_n.jpg 39115_414645427583_6328886_n.jpg 40667_414634847583_710239_n.jpg get-10-2009-tqsh1e00.jpg|Rocket Punch Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Tengoku_Hen_Mecha_Sprite_198.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3: Tengoku-hen game Video Gallery File:SRW_Z2_Saisei_Hen_Shin_Mazinger_Z_God_Scrander_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Taisen Z2-2: Saisei-hen File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Jigoku-Hen_-_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks_(Updated)|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Taisen Z3: Jigoku-hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z3_Tengoku-hen_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Taisen Z3: Tengoku-hen File:【SRWBX】_マジンガーZ(ゴッドスクランダー)_All_Attacks_【スーパーロボット大戦BX】| Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars BX File:Super_Robot_Taisen_BX_-_Shin_Mazinger_Final_Fight_Part_2_(60_FPS)|Dynamic Combination Event in Super Robot Wars BX File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Mazinger_Z_All_attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars V スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_マジンガーZ_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars X Category:Shin Mazinger Mecha Category:Mecha